charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
: : : : : Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Charmed Legacy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin Hey saw your post on the charmedcomics website , I'd be happy to help out here and be an admin, I would have to brush up on how to do alot of the stuff but I am willing to help out. Btw is this the same HalliwellManor from YT or another OriginalP3 18:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Oh ok, well I am excited to help, I know that there were issues on the other Charmed wiki and I dont take sides or anything but it seems they have enough editors and things of that nature and I hope my knowledge of the show will help this one flourish as well :) Btw do you have Youtube or anything where it would be easier to communicate? Also when a picture link just says words and doesnt have pictures, does that mean I can add them in? I just added one to the Prue page but I want to make sure before I go adding alot of pictures :) OriginalP3 18:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Ok and one last question lol and I will get out of your hair, We aren't copying information directly from the other CharmedWiki are we? ::No we aren't. I am only using the articles from the Charmed Wiki that I personally created or significantly contributed to. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) gReAt JoB WiTh ThE wIkI! sAw YoU mEnTiOn It On ThE cOmIc SiTe! Phoebesprinklesontop 03:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) i created an article for Mortal Enemies,it is obviously not finished i do have more information, but is that the way you were intending the articles to be written? Phoebesprinklesontop 03:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you want any logos made just let me know, I am pretty handy with Photoshop :) OriginalP3 04:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Un-Block Thank-you for unblocking me on here. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Power Infobox's Is there any specific color for Power Info boxes? I've recently made a new Glamoring Gif for the infobox and I want to write an article for it. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :No specific color, whatever you pick is fine. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Alrighty, I've done some of the article. I'll finish it later on. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Deal Can we work things out? I know we have both been pains. I was just trying to make things better for the wiki. Can we be friends? -- 16:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :We, meaning you, Andrew and I, can work things out. I've read messages posted by other users on the Charmed Wiki and it looks like they still have a problem though and it looks like they don't intend to work things out. - Dyego, Twerdette, PerryPeverell, etc. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think they think you got us blocked. I don't blame you for my blocking, I did at first but I don't now. I just got to wait it out until next week. Although I emailed Sarah about it, but I don't think she'll unblock us. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I want to work things out as well, but then you'll have to stop with bashing the wiki on charmedcomicfan. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Size Sure what size do you want and any colors or etc. in mind? And I hope this is the start of a great friendship :) ::I think maybe blue or green lettering with a transparent background. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Awesome ill get on that and do you have a certain size and what other things do you need logos for?OriginalP3 03:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Comic Character Images Hi, I've been putting images of characters on the comic wikia and trying to make sure their pages have an image of them from each issue they are in. I don't know if you are interested in that, but if you are interested in either my uploading pictures from the comics for you to place where and how you will, or uploading them and placing them on pages, I am willing to do that. I didn't want to do anything like that without knowing if you wanted them for a couple of reasons. The pages are set up differently, since the ones about characters on the show include the info from the show as well and I imagine you'll want pictures from the show, too (though maybe doing them as a slideshow might fix that problem). Second, I don't particularily want to deal with renaming files. My character images are named either with initials (mostly the kids) or first names. I think Leo has got first and last name. If you are interested in the images, either for you to organize or for me, let me know and I will start uploading them. StoryGirl83 06:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::sorry for taking so long to respond, sometimes I get wrapped up in articles I don't read my messages. Feel free to add anything you want to the wiki, every little bit helps :) If you want to add pictures to articles that don't exist, also feel free to create articles about the comics as well. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Three Questions! Did you make this Wikia? If you did am i aloud to work on it? and could you show me how to work infoboxes? Maxymax123 03:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki Hello again! Your page looks great... Good job! Yes, they lifted my hold on the Charmed page, but I respectfully declined any offers to edit there... I just know drama will follow, and I'm just too busy on other Wiki's. I told Khan there was too many admin's/managers on that site. There only needs to be one.. someone to come and check on things from time to time. Too many managers means too many generals and not enough soldiers.. I also explained that to Khan. I said, "If people really love your Wiki, they will just edit as users, and understand if you chose to stand alone as Admin". Apparently he didn't do it, but I stand by what I said. Right now I am the only Admin on the True Blood wiki- and that page is HELLA busy! lol I might stop by tomorrow and do a few edits here and there- but like I said, I'm extremely busy. Blessed Be! Buffymybasset-- 15:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Patricia Halliwell Hello again can you look at the Patricia Hallilwell page i made it alone. Also are you ok with me copying and pasting the info from Wikipedia? Maxymax123 20:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Check I check to see what you have done to your wiki because you can create a nice good one if you put your mind to it. Don't twist my words. -- 08:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Andrew is a great editor who only wants the best for that wiki and you are getting in the way of that. Please just pretend the Charmed Wiki does not exist and you only edit on your great one :) -- 16:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Font Change and Sisters' Infoboxes I changed the Prue, Piper and Paige's infobox pics. I think the one of Prue is really good. Piper's is from an earlier season though; I like how both Prue and Piper have their hair in pigtails in the pic. It would be cool to have pictures of all the sisters in pigtails for their infobox, I can't seem to find a recent one of Phoebe in pigtails though, I saw the one you found of Paige on the other wiki, its a really good picture as well but as for Phoebe's I only found a season 3 picture where her hair is blond. I also changed to font for the heading in the sisters infobox to vivaldi, I think it looks a bit better than just normal font. PiperHollyCharmed 20:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Images I'm not sure if it's just me or the wiki, but I was going to add slideshows to Paige's page like I did with Piper, one for the show and one for the comics. I uploaded the pictures, but when for some reason I can't seem to make either a slideshow or a gallery. I checked with Piper's and I can't edit her slideshow (not that I actually want to, but I wanted to see if it would do any good to ask you to make a slideshow and let me edit it). Can you find out if you are able to edit or create either of these or if this glitch is just me. I should note that I can add just a single picture. Oh, since I'm on the subject. Do you like the way I did slideshows for Piper's images or would you prefer galleries? Thanks. StoryGirl83 16:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Pages of the Sisters I saw the pages of the sisters are as they were before the re-writing made in Charmed Wiki. I would like to arrange, re-write the pages in this wiki way. I'm willing to re-write everything, unless they wanted none of it, and just want to upload pictures and leave it that way. If you want change, I think you'd better put the sessions you want, and I just change, because sometimes you want something that I did not apply. Or I put any session that you do not want. And since you are the bureaucrats here, I'm telling you, I do not want confusion or drama. Naide Ok I totally agree with you about writing about the sisters emphasizing the most important thing that happened to the character by putting the seasons, I think a good idea because it helps a person to seek specific information in a given season.Naide Well, I think we should put all the demons that were found in each episode, as it is more complete. But we need not put everything the same as we did in "Piper Becomes the Witch and Jeremy Vanquisher" which recounts the episode everyone. We can make only a summary. And many of the things that we could put, are already included, for example, when Piper and the sisters became Valkyries, already has the information in the Additional Powers, it is unnecessary to place too much information when we can put in more accessible places, many people demand. Naide Powers I have an idea for the pages of powers. I think it would be viable to create the pages of powers, through a pattern. A standard kind of different, where you will tet everything a reader wants to know. She may stay up a little big, but it would be good. Naide The default is on my blog:User blog:Naide/Idea of Powers! Hope you enjoy... Unfortunately, my idea about the powers was passed to the other wiki, but with the sessions that I placed, but not the way I wanted. Anyway, I'll write a page the way I wanted, and for the users, I do not want to list, but to explain. Work Things Out? You are trying to work things out with me and Andrew :D? -- 19:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey HalliwellManor... Ur blog sux... <3 X*D Shanebeckam 08:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Gickr.com I'm glad that you also use Gickr.com, I always use to create gifs, no thumb and place it, like you. I'm happy, because I know that creating gifs on a website, or at gifsoup.com ultilize Make gif, but I could not, and I was quiet because on wikis as beautiful and full of information as here, usually it does not use much but apparently, we use the same site to create gifs, and I'm very happy with it, we can work together. KiraWitch (Talk) It's what I like to edit, but I prefer to edit on wikis like this than wikis where there is much confusion. Because, the quality of the pages are so much better, where people can edit, than a person not being valued for an issue, and soon begin to re-write the pages. So preifo write here, I hope you do not mind. KiraWitch (Talk) Since You're a Pussy... All you do is make shitty versions of our pages. You really need to look up the word "cleaner", because while you claim all your articles are "cleaner", they're just "shittier". So go suck Mother Monster's dick, and stop bitching about what everyone else does. Shanebeckam 04:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Laser Bolt/Charmed Scripts The name comes from the script of "BITE ME" which we could see on the DVD bonus features. I know the entry on Bos mentions Light Darts, so that means they are two different powers. If you compare the two, they actually look very different as well. - Glenn 06:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki Hi, HalliwellManorAkaDsc385. Sorry to be a nag, but in the future unless you have business that is strictly related to the Harry Potter Wiki could you please not post on the talk pages. It's not really the place for you to vent your anger at editors who have offended you on other wikis. Thanks. Jayden Matthews 21:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why are you calling me Glenn? Look, I don't care about the Chamred Wiki. I just want you to leave the Harry Potter Wiki alone. Okay? Jayden Matthews 08:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem I really want to know this. What exactly did I do to you? and what is your problem with me? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I never said I would block them, I just gave them a warning. I was trying to keep the Prue article neat and tidy. But the title the user put, made the contents box larger then expected. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Seriously... This is the last time I will write you. And before I start, let me tell you, I DO NOT Troll your page, however I have to hear from various people how you keep bashing me on your Wiki. Please stop Bullying me. I am asking nicely and sincerely. I am an Admin at the Charmed Wiki, whether you like it or not, that is just a fact. There was a vote to have you blocked.. as an Admin, I had to follow through with the voters request and block you. I am sorry if that hurts your feelings, but you KNOW that is how Wikia works. Also, let me add... I contribute a LOT to the Charmed Wiki. I wouldn't be ranked so high in the badges if I didn't... correct? Just because you don't see me editing, doesn't mean I don't stop in daily and check out things. I have other popular pages I must tend to also. I'm sorry you despise me... a chick you don't even personally know. I'm sorry you feel the need to be cruel to me.. talk smack about me.. degrade me... belittle me... but you know what.. if that makes you feel like a better man, then I guess keep on keeping on. I know who I am as a person and as an editor on this Wikia. Please try to guide your anger in another direction though. Your continuous bashing of me will only get you in trouble in the future. That is all I will say. Keep up the great work on your page. Your articles are good. It's not just about edits HalliwellManor. It's about your behavior and how you handle yourself. You really think I blocked you for a year without the go ahead from the other Admins, Bureau's and a Wikia Member's consent? I wasn't the ONLY one who wanted you blocked, I was just the one who executed the actual block- THAT is why you take it out on me. It wasn't ME ALONE. All you do is talk shit on us. You are such a mean person. You create drama.. THAT is why you were blocked. I don't EVER say anything about you. I constantly have to hear how you talk shit on me. Like I said.. if it makes you feel better about yourself to bad mouth me.. then keep going. I don't care!!!! That being said, I am done with your wiki and you. Keep talking about me, to me.. I'm done. I don't care. p.s. You don't think it's odd you were blocked from almost EVERY wiki you've edited on? Dude, seriously realize you have issues. Buffymybasset The Page I am sorry, but that article is really large, it is better for users with more experience on the wiki. Surely you can agree with that. -- 17:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Vanquishing Potion Page Some people, including me, believe the title reads "Phoebe's Powerful Vanquishing Potion". I've made a page based on what we saw and heard, but I have nu clue what would be written on the actual page in the Book of Shadows. --— PerryPeverell 21:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Buffy I'm not a fan of True Blood I never was, it's more like vampire porn to me. But I'm a huge fan of The Vampire Diaries. Buffy The Vampire Slayer had a more scary/funny vibe to it. While Vampire Diaries is more about the relationships and the main evil each season. And I really can't tell if you just posted that stuff about TVD to piss me off or not -__- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) JohnnyHalliwell Because we did not know it was him. -- 18:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC)